Burnt Roses
by Zorbert17
Summary: A One-Shot from my main story, 'Roxy, You're So Dreamy.' Roxas runs in on Axel doing the nasty nasty with....Marluxia!


**_Note: HAHAHA! This is my first One-Shot from 'Roxy, You're So Dreamy'(more will most likely come), and had a blast writing this. It's quite dirty XD This is from Chapter Two (Summer Rain) when Roxas runs in on Axel doing the nasty nasty with Marluxia._**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys actually doing what boys who like boys like to do to each other (SEX). So if you are offended easily (I wouldn't blame you), either shield your eyes, or just don't read it. :D_**

* * *

Axel had had enough of Roxas hiding from him, all he wanted to do was say he was sorry for his last apology. He began to feel lonely, Roxas was always fun to be around (Even though the tempermental blond hated him, and tended to be physically violent towards him). He still couldn't help himself from trying. So he made his way to Roxas's room. He wrapped on the white wooden door three times, no answer.

"Roxy! Are you in there?" No reply came from the other side. _I could just portal in there......No, he would probably get even more mad at me. better leave him alone. _He decided to say one more thing.

"Just so you know, I'm sorry!" Axel then began to walk towards Demyx's room. _At least I can still hang out with Demyx. _The sitar player didn't respond to his knocks (And insults) either.

"All your friends away?" A soft voice said. Marluxia. Axel always thought Marluxia was attractive, even though he had pink hair, somehow Axel thought it suited him well (Maybe because his hair is red, and they were in the same family of color).

"Apparently." he sighed. Marluxia came closer to the redhead.

"Oh boo. The same goes for me, Larxene and Luxord are both on missions and left little ol' me all alone today." He said, while pouting.

"Yeah, Demyx is probably out eating or in the kitchen, eating. Roxas is pretty upset with me and is either A) avoiding me or B) ignoring me. So I'm pretty bored as well." Axel noticed that as he was speaking the slender and pink haired marluxia was inching closer and closer to him.

"Uhm.....So yeah, being bored isn't fun." Was all Axel could say before Marluxia was inches from his face. He smelled of fresh Roses on a spring day, and his breath mixed that smell with natural mint. The scents complemented each other well and had Axel inhaling it with pure delight. Marluxia put a finger up to Axel's hair and twisted it around one of his vibrantly red spikes, while doing this, Axel had somehow been backed up against the wall.

"Yes, being bored is not much fun. How about we do something to cure this boredom we both have." he said with the faintest of a smirk. Axel agreed by gulping hard and nodding fast.

"Good." Marluxia then leaned forward and connected his delicate lips with Axel's slightly chapped ones. He nipped the redhead's bottom lip to gain entry into the wet crevass, Axel in turn darted his tongue to do battle with Marluxia's, Axel won out and was granted access into his cavern. As the battle of tongues went on, Marluxia slid his hand under Axel's shirt and felt his light traces of abs and began to play with his tender, hardening nipples, while placing his other on Axel's bluging pants. When breathing became too important to pass up, both seperated.

"How about we go back to my room?" Axel said, out of breath. The other only smiled in agreement. Axel grabbed his hand and led him into his room. Marluxia was surprised to see the piles of clothes about his room, luckily his bed was clean, which was all that really mattered. As soon as Axel shut his door Marluxia shoved him onto his own bed.

"Back to business." he said before smashing his lips into Axel's. Every so often, a gasp or moan would escape one's lips then they'd return to the task at hand. Marluxia seperated his mouth from Axel's and began to kiss his neck, causing the other to moan in a low rumble. Marluxia smiled to himself and continued to go south until he reached the gasping redhead's chest. He went to work straight away, licking and biting one side, while his hand pinched and teased the other. Axel was writhing in pleasure and being constricted by his pants.

Marluxia smirked at the other's writhing and moaning and decied to go lower, getting to his belly button and licking it and around the area, driving Axel mad with lust. As marluxia was doing this, he slid his hand up the inside of Axel's thigh until he arrived at his pulsing erection.

"Get....Them....Off." Axel moaned in between gasps. Marluxia chuckled and began to unbutton Axel's pants with his teeth, this only drove Axel more impatient to get the damn trousers off. Axel grasped his pants quickly and fumbled around to help Marluxia remove them. Marluxia then slowly rubbed his erection through the thin cloth imprisoning Axel. Moans of urgency rang through Axel as he ripped his underwear off. Marluxia then swalloed him whole, Axel exploded with pleasure as the other began to bob up and down, sending wave after wave of ecstasy up his spine.

"Oh....My...God Marluxia, D-Don't stop." Axel said through moans and gasps. After a few more minutes of indescernable moans and gasps, Axel stopped him.

"OK. My turn." Axel pushed Marluxia on his back and began to kiss him while taking off his pants and placing a finger around his entrance, at first Marluxia tensed, then relaxed when Axel hit that spot that made him see lights.

"OOOh Axel....!" He loved hearing his own name moaned out loud, no matter who it came from. He then proceded to place another finger into Marluxia, he went back and forth while kissing Marluxia and rubbing his hardening member.

"Oh. Axel, Do it!" Axel removed his fingers and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position before going inside. Axel entered, and Marluxia moaned loudly and began to rock back on Axel as he moved, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Every time Axel hit that one spot in Marluxia, his whole body would explode with pleasure. Axel pounded away at Marluxia as they both gasped and moaned while saying words of agreement and words to God.

Both were close to finishing when a naive and nosy blond walked in.

"Hey Axel, I just wanted to say I for-OH MY GOD!"niether were paying attention to the stunned blond as they came close to ending their raunchy deed. The embarrassed and frightened Roxas left as Marluxia and Axel finished what they had started.

* * *

**_Yay for silly Roxas barging into rooms! anyways, I thought it would be fun to write a little (dirty) one-shot of this scene. Hopefully this will hold you all over until I write Chapter Five of R.Y.S.D. (I'm having writers block for a situation/plot for it. any suggestions?) I hope you all enjoyed this!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading. (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


End file.
